It's You
by Violetta Clark
Summary: Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sakura, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, tapi setelah ia dekat dengan sahabat Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Naruto baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia mencintai Ino. NaruIno pair! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"**It's You"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya titik gak pake koma#ditempeleng Masashi**

**Pairing : NaruIno, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary : Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sakura, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, tapi setelah ia dekat dengan sahabat Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Naruto baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia mencintai Ino. Dan masalah menjadi lebih pelik ketika Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan membalas cinta Naruto ketika Naruto mulai mencintai Ino. Akankah Naruto berpaling pada Sakura, cinta pertamanya?**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, Abalness, Judul ga nyambung ama isi, dww(dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**A/N : Cerita ini author buat berdasarkan pengalaman author sendiri lhoo xD#readers : gaada yg tanyaa!#author pundung di pojokan**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Forehead, kau sudah menyelesaikan PR Biologi yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Ino pada seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum,_ Haruno Sakura.

"Sudah dong pig, kau pasti belum menyelesaikannya kan?" jawab Sakura

"Iyaaa! Haduh, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya cuma aku yang belum selesai!" kata Ino panik

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan sahabatnya. "Ah, tenang saja. Paling-paling kau cuma disuruh membersihkan toilet." Kata Sakura seenak jidat lebarnya *Shannaroo!*

"Sialan kau forehead! Lagian kau ini bagaimana sih? Padahal kemarin kan kita sudah janjian tidak akan membuat tugas ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membuatnya tanpa memberitahuku, hah?"

"Siapa juga yang buat? Aku tidak mau memusingkan kepalaku dengan membuat tugas bodoh itu." Jawab Sakura santai

"Lalu ini apaaa?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas ke hadapan Sakura dengan tampang kesal.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Itu punya Naruto."

"Punya Naruto?" tanya Ino heran

"Iya, tadi pagi dia menanyakan, apa aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas, aku jawab belum. Lalu dia memberikan tugasnya ini untukku. Yah~ aku tidak akan menolaknya dong. Tidak ada yang sudi membersihkan toilet."

Ino bengong sesaat mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Kenapa ada lelaki yang begitu bodoh seperti Naruto ya? Kalau dia memberikan tugasnya untuk Sakura, itu artinya... dia yang harus menggantikan Sakura membersihkan toilet! Hah! Pengorbanan yang indah (?)

Yah, Uzumaki Naruto memang menyukai Haruno Sakura. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sakura, Naruto langsung tertarik pada gadis _pinky_ itu. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sudah mempunyai seorang pacar bernama, Akasuna no Sasori. Walaupun gadis yang disukainya sudah dimiliki orang, tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyerah. Dia terus berusaha mendapatkan hati gadis itu, walau terkadang gadis itu seperti tidak menganggap kehadirannya. Naruto yakin, suatu saat nanti ia pasti bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura.

"Naruto itu bodoh ya? Kenapa dia mau mengorbankan dirinya pada wanita berjidat lebar sepertimu?" ledek Ino

Perempatan langsung muncul di dahi –ehem- lebar Sakura. "Jaga bicaramu Ino-pig. Salahnya sendiri, siapa suruh terlalu menyukaiku?" kata Sakura dengan pedenya.

Ino langsung memasang tampang apa-kau-punya-plastik (?)

"Jadi...kau ingin memanfaatkan Naruto, eh?"

"Umm... bagaimana ya? Bukan memanfaatkan sih. Aku hanya tidak bisa menolak kebaikan orang lain. Tidak baik menolak rejeki kan?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar

Ino menjitak pelan kepala Sakura, "Sama saja, bodoh!"

Ino komat-kamit di tempat duduknya ketika Kurenai mulai memasuki kelas. Langkah kaki Kurenai bagaikan suara genderang yang memekakkan ditelinga Ino.

'Mudah-mudahan sensei tidak ingat pernah memberikan tugas itu.' Harap Ino dalam hati

Tapi sayang, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Ino.

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang saya berikan?"

"Sudaahh senseiii!" teriak semua penghuni kelas. Minus Ino dan Naruto, tentunya.

"Bagus, silahkan kumpulkan tugas kalian ke depan!"

Anak-anak mulai berhamburan mengumpulkan tugas mereka kepada Kurenai. Tapi Ino dan Naruto hanya diam ditempat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi dahi Ino. Dan Ino semakin kesal ketika dilihatnya senyum kemenangan setengah meledek dari Sakura.

'Awas saja kau forehead!'

"Yamanaka, Uzumaki, kenapa kalian hanya diam saja? Mana tugas kalian?" tanya Kurenai ketika melihat Ino dan Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Uzumaki, mana tugasmu?" tanya Kurenai pada Naruto

"Aku lupa membawanya sensei." Jawab Naruto tenang.

'Apanya yang lupa, baka? Bukannya tugasmu kau berikan pada Sakura? Dasar bodoh!'

Entah kenapa Ino kesal sendiri melihat Naruto yang dengan bodohnya mau berkorban untuk Sakura. Ingin rasanya Ino melaporkan hal itu pada Kurenai. Tapi ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang.

"Kau Yamanaka?" pertanyaan Kurenai sukses membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku... err... a-aku ti-tidak mengerjakannya Sensei." Jawab Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih bagus? Kau terlalu jujur, Yamanaka Ino. Dan sejak kapan cara bicaramu jadi seperti Hyuuga Hinata? Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan!

"Bagus! Kalian tahu apa hukuman jika tidak mengerjakan tugasku, kan 'anak-anakku tersayang'?" kata Kurenai dengan senyum manis nan mematikan.

'Glek!' Naruto dan Ino menelan ludah demi melihat aura-aura gelap yang mulai mengitari mereka

"I-iya, sensei." Jawab Ino dan Naruto takut-takut.

Kurenai mengangguk. Lalu kemudian... "Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Cepat keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!"

"Naruto, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?" Tanya Ino ketika ia dan Naruto sedang membersihkan toilet

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan tampang begonya

"Kenapa kau memberikan tugasmu untuk Sakura? Padahal kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sadisnya Kurenai-sensei memberi hukuman jika tidak mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"Darimana kau tau aku memberikan tugasku untuk Sakura?"

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya , kemudian berkata, "Karena aku sangat mencintainya, aku rela mengorbankan diriku asal tangan Sakura yang lembut itu tidak ternodai oleh debu-debu dan kuman yang menempel pada gagang pel (?)" kata Naruto dengan puitis, tapi membuat Ino sweatdroop dan hampir muntah.

"pL!3z3 d3cgH j4n64n L3bB4aaYy!" kata Ino dengan "ALAY" nya

Dan kini giliran Naruto yang sweatdrop

Oke, kita lupakan adegan konyol diatas!

"Tapi kan… Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan Sasori?"

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti dia pasti menyadari betapa besarnya cintaku ini." Naruto kembali berpuitis ria

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau sajalah!"

Ino mencampakkan pel yang dia pegang dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa kesal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkinkah dia kesal karena Sakura beruntung memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintainya, sementara sampai sekarang tidak ada cowok yang mendekati Ino. Atau…. Ada alasan lain?

"Inooo! Kau mau kemana?"

Siswa-siswi kelas XI-A sedang berebutan mengambil nomor undian di depan kelas. Nomor undian? Yup! Mereka mengambil nomor undian untuk menentukan siapa pasangan sebangku mereka. Sudah menjadi tradisi kelas XI-A, tiap senin mereka harus menukar teman sebangkunya sesuai dengan nomor undian nanti. Jika dua orang siswa mendapatkan nomor yang sama, maka dialah yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. Dan entah beruntung atau sial, Ino mendapat nomor undian yang sama dengan Naruto. Tidak tahu kenapa, sejak tadi pagi ia merasa kesal sekali dengan Naruto. Padahal dulunya ia tidak terlalu memedulikan bocah pirang yang mempunyai senyum lima jari itu. Ino menggerutu kesal sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju meja 8, nomor undiannya dan Naruto. Ino lebih memilih duduk bersama Sakura saja daripada harus duduk dengan bocah pirang itu. Walaupun Sakura cerewet dan terkadang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya Ino tidak merasakan getar-getar aneh saat berdekatan dengan Sakura. Beda saat ia berdekatan dengan Naruto. Eh, apa tadi? Getar-getar aneh? Yeah, Ino sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sejak tadi pagi ia merasakan hatinya bergetar tiap berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Ah. Ternyata kau teman sebangkuku, Ino-chan. Padahal aku berharap Sakura-chan yang menjadi teman sebangkuku." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit memasang ekspresi kecewa

Ino yang sedang kesal, semakin bertambah kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Kalau kau tidak mau sebangku denganku, yasudah! Pindah saja sana! Aku juga tidak mau sebangku denganmu!"

"Lho? Kok Ino-chan marah sih? Aku kan cuma becanda. Hehehe..." kata Naruto sambil cengengesan gaje.

Ino diam saja. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan bocah pirang itu.

"Jangan marah dong Ino-chan, nanti aku beliin balon deh." Kata-kata Naruto justru semakin memperparah keadaan.

Aura-aura gelap mulai menyelimuti Ino. "NARUTOO! KAU MAU MATI YAA?"

**To Be Continued**

**Aneh ga sih fanfic.a? =="**

**Saya lagi tergila-gila dengan Pair ini, dan saya ngebet banget pengen ngebuat fic dgn pair NaruIno. Dan voila... jadilah fic super gaje nan abal ini.**

**Gimme review, pleaseee *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

"**It's You"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya titik gak pake koma#ditempeleng Masashi**

**Pairing : NaruIno, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary : Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sakura, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, tapi setelah ia dekat dengan sahabat Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Naruto baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia mencintai Ino. Dan masalah menjadi lebih pelik ketika Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan membalas cinta Naruto ketika Naruto mulai mencintai Ino. Akankah Naruto berpaling pada Sakura, cinta pertamanya?**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, Abalness, Judul ga nyambung ama isi, dww(dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**A/N : Cerita ini author buat berdasarkan pengalaman author sendiri lhoo xD#readers : gaada yg tanyaa!#author pundung di pojokan**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Naruto Lover : Oke, makasih reviewnya. Akan aku usahakan supaya tidak terlalu OOC ^^**

**Yahiko Namikaze : Yosh! Makasih udah review n fave yaa ^^**

**Vaneela : Makasih. Yup, ini udah ^^**

**Ademnya gazebo : Makasiih. Ini udah ^^**

**Suu Foxie : Makasih concritnya Suu-san. Apakah masih ada kesalahan di chap ini? Mohon concritnya lagi yaa ^^**

**El Cierto : Terimakasih el-san ^^**

**Auliasani : Ini udah **

**Namikaze : Yup, ini udh **

**No name : Yuup, ne udh **

**Makasi buat semua yg udah review, fave, alert atau yg Cuma numpang baca doang a.k.a silent reade ^^**

**Thank you soo much, minna ^^**

**Don't like? Don't read**

"Pagiii Ino-chan!" suara cempreng seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyambut Ino ketika ia memasuki kelas.

Sementara Ino hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sosok pirang itu. Dengan malas-malasan ia berjalan menuju mejanya yang juga meja Naruto –pemuda pirang tadi-

Setelah meletakkan tasnya, ia menuju ke arah meja yang diduduki gadis berambut merah muda dan gadis berambut indigo, Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hoii Pig, pagi-pagi kenapa memasang wajah kusut begitu?" tanya Sakura

Ino hanya diam saja tanpa memedulikan Sakura.

"I-Ino-chan kenapa?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Hina-Chan." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum tipis pada Hinata

"Dasar Ino-babi! Aku tanya tidak kau pedulikan, giliran Hinata yang nanya baru deh kau jawab. Kau suka pada Hinata ya?" kata Sakura berapi-api

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Kau cemburu Forehead?" balas Ino sekenanya

Sementara wajah Hinata sudah merona merah mendengar ucapan Ino.

*Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada adegan Yuri nyempil di sini? Maklum, authornya lagi error :3*

"Su-sudahlah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, jangan bertengkar lagi. Se-sebentar lagi Anko-sensei masuk." Kata Hinata mencoba melerai Ino dan Sakura

Dan tepat setelah Hinata berbicara, masuklah seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan wajah sedikit err...sangar ke dalam kelas.

Ino pun terpaksa kembali ke tempatnya dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ohayouu gozaimasu, Sensei~" sapa semua penghuni kelas dengan semangat, terutama Naruto

"Ohayou, minna." Balas Anko, "Baiklah, anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pembahasan minggu kemarin. Silahkan buka buku cetak kalian halaman xx sampai xx." Lanjut Anko

Siswa-siswi kelas XI-A pun mulai mengambil buku yang dimaksud didalam tas mereka. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Tapi... kemana buku itu? Kok tidak ada? Seingatnya, tadi malam ia sudah memasukkan semua buku yang sesuai dengan mata pelajaran hari ini.

'Aduh! Mati aku!' batin Ino saat menyadari bahwa buku itu benar-benar tidak ada didalam tasnya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Ino yang nampak gelisah

"Aku lupa membawa bukunya." Jawab Ino pelan

"Yamanaka, Uzumaki, kenapa buku dimeja kalian hanya satu? Siapa yang tidak membawa buku?" pertanyaan Anko itu membuat Ino dan Naruto tersentak

"Ah! Aku yang tidak membawa bukunya, sensei. Gomen... bukuku ketinggalan. Hehehe..." jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

Sementar Ino hanya tertegun melihat Naruto yang berbohong demi dirinya.

Dan mungkin hari ini memang hari keberuntungan Naruto atau memang mood Anko sedang baik, Naruto tidak dihukum oleh Anko. Biasanya siapa pun yang tidak membawa buku pada jam pelajaran Anko, ia tidak akan diizinkan masuk selama pelajaran berlangsung. Karena itulah Ino takut setengah mati.

Ino masih memandang tidak percaya pada Naruto ketika Naruto berbalik menghadapnya dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Ino pun balas tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati, 'Terimakasih, Naruto.'

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

TENG! TENG!

Bel istirahat berbunyi

Semua siswa/siswi Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat KHS berhamburan keluar kelas dan menuju ke tempat favorite masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Ada yang kekantin, perpustakaan, ke atap, dan bahkan ke kebun belakang sekolah. Dan salah satu siswi yang pergi ke kebun belakang sekolah adalah Ino. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini, dibawah pohon Maple yang rindang dan sejuk ini. Tetapi kadang-kadang, Ino jengah juga duduk disitu, biasanya banyak pasangan siswa/siswi yang duduk disekitar Ino dan seenaknya bermesraan tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis yang jomblo seperti Ino. Dan hari ini, Ino juga disuguhi pemandangan yang sama. Tidak jauh dari tempat Ino berteduh, terlihat Sakura dan Sasori sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil suap-suapan mesra dan sukses membuat nafsu makan Ino menurun.

'Cih! Lebay sekali sih mereka! Apalagi si Nona Jidat Lebar itu! Huh, menyebalkan!' gerutu Ino dalam hati sambil menggigit onigirnya kuat-kuat (?)

"Hoii!"

Sebuah tepukan yang sedikit keras di pundak Ino sukses membuat Ino kaget dan sedikit terjengkang ke belakang. "KYAAAAA!"

Teriakan Ino sukses membuat beberapa pasangan disitu menatapnya tidak suka, mungkin mereka merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Ino yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Hahaha! Kau kenapa, Ino-chan? Seperti melihat hantu saja!" suara seorang pemuda yang di sertai dengan tawa yang berderai membuat Ino menatapnya ala Nyi Roro Kidul (?)

"Dasar Naruto no Baka! Ngagetin aja sih!" omel Ino pada pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Hehehe. Memang aku sengaja mau ngagetin Ino-chan kok." Kata pemuda itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ino memilih diam dan mengabaikan pemuda itu, semakin di ladeni nanti akan semakin menjadi saja dia.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Naruto?" tanya Ino mencoba 'berbasa-basi'

"Mau melihat Ino-chan!" jawab Naruto santai dan sukses membuat Ino berpaling menatap Naruto dengan wajah err... sedikit merona.

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Ino sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar Naruto tidak melihat pipinya yang merona.

"Aku memang bercanda. Aku kesini mau melihat Sakura-chan kok!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah –yang lagi-lagi- tanpa dosa

JDUAAKK!

Ino merasa kepalanya bagai dihantam ribuan ton batu-bata.

'Grrr! Naruto no Baka ini benar-benar... mau cari mati ya?' batin Ino sambil membayangkan dirinya menginjak-injak Naruto dan mencincang tubuh pemuda itu menjadi 8 bagian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan duduk di mana ya?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah inosennya

"Di sana." Tunjuk Ino dengan wajah dongkol setengah mampus.

Naruto pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Dan di sana terlihatlah Sakura dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan (?) adalah pacarnya sendiri, Akasuna No Sasori. Gadis itu tertawa dengan riangnya dan sesekali memukul pelan lengan Sasori dengan manja tanpa memikirkan perasaan lelaki beriris _sapphire _ yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan nanar.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto, Ino segera menepuk pundak Naruto dan mencoba memberi semangat pada pemuda berisik itu. "Sabar saja Naruto, aku yakin suatu saat nanti Sakura pasti akan menerima cintamu."

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya ke arah Ino. "Hng? Kau bicara apa, Ino-chan?"

"Aku sedang menyemangatimu, Baka!" jawab Ino sedikit kesal, merasa jerih payahnya untuk menghibur tidak di hargai.

"Menyemangatiku untuk apa?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tampang blo'on

Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi bocah yang entah polos atau memang bego. "Bukannya kau sakit hati melihat Sakura dan Sasori?"

"Sakit hati? Siapa yang sakit hati? Aku tidak akan sakit hati hanya karena melihat mereka berdua! Haha, kau ada-ada saja, Ino-chan!" jawab Naruto santai.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba muram setelah melihat mereka?" tanya Ino yang tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Ohh...itu! Aku cuma mupeng melihat isi bentonya Sakura-chan. Aku kan laper, dari tadi pagi belum makan..." kata Naruto layak balita dan memasang tampang memelas

Tapi kepolosan Naruto itu sukses membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Ino. Amarahnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang pemuda pirang itu

"NARUTTOOOO BAKAAA!"

**Yosh! Chap 2 update  
>Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan ceritanya makin ga jelas ==a<strong>

**Gimme review, pleasee? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"**It's You"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya titik gak pake koma#ditempeleng Masashi**

**Pairing : NaruIno, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary : Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sakura, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, tapi setelah ia dekat dengan sahabat Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Naruto baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia mencintai Ino. Dan masalah menjadi lebih pelik ketika Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan membalas cinta Naruto ketika Naruto mulai mencintai Ino. Akankah Naruto berpaling pada Sakura, cinta pertamanya?**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, Abalness, Judul ga nyambung ama isi, dww(dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**A/N : Cerita ini author buat berdasarkan pengalaman author sendiri lhoo xD#readers : gaada yg tanyaa!#author pundung di pojokan**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Namikaze-chan : Makasii ^^**

**Naruto lover : Makasi konkritnya. Tapi maaf kalau chap yang ini juga pendek. Saya lagi ga punya banyak waktu untuk buat fic. Jadi yah~ buatnya sepotong*(?) gini T_T. Terserah kamu mau panggil apa ^^**

**Kanhakura Haito : Oke, ini udah di update. Maaf kalau mengecewakan -_-**

**Ulva chan : Hehe... makasi. Ini udah di update. Tapi maaf ya, chap ini juga pendek. Semoga ga kapok bacanya ==a**

**Ademnya gazebo : Hmm... sepertinya chap ini sudah mulai keliatan romance.a –menurutku sih-**

**Eight heroes : Salam kenal juga ^^. Oke, ini udah di update kok.**

**Namikaze : Ini udah update. Tapi maaf ga bisa panjang* T_T**

**El-cierto : Makasi senpai. Maaf kalau chap ini masih pendek T_T**

**Vaneela : Hohoho...Ini udah di update say XD. Tapi maaf kalau mengecewakan -_-**

**Yahiko namikaze : Hahaha. Makasi Yahiko ^^**

**YamaNara Chira : Makasi. Ini udah di update**

**Makasi buat semua yg udah review, fave, alert atau yg Cuma numpang baca doang a.k.a silent reade ^^**

**Thank you soo much, minna ^^**

**Don't like? Don't read**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan lamanya Naruto dan Ino menjadi teman sebangku. Loh kok bisa? Bukankah setiap senin mereka harus mengganti teman sebangku? Well, memang pada awalnya begitu. Tapi entah kenapa, Kakashi –sang wali kelas- tidak memberlakukan lagi peraturan itu. Karena menurut Kakashi partner mereka kali ini sudah cocok. Awalnya, Ino uring-uringan dengan keputusan Kakashi itu. Bayangkan saja, ia harus duduk sebangku dengan bocah pirang bodoh itu sampai akhir semester! Yang benar saja!

Tapi... setelah mengenal Naruto lebih dalam (?), akhirnya Ino tahu bahwa bocah pirang itu tidak semenyebalkan (?) yang ia kira. Tingkah Naruto yang konyol dan sikap polosnya selalu bisa membuat Ino tertawa. Walaupun kadang-kadang dia gemas juga dengan kepolosan Naruto yang kelewat batas itu –kalau tidak mau dibilang bego-.

"Jadi bagaimana Ino-chan? Kau yakin akan mengikuti lomba taekwondo minggu depan?" tanya Naruto sambil menenguk sebotol air mineral. Ia dan Ino sedang beristirahat seusai latihan taekwondo yang lumayan menguras tenaga itu. Apalagi tadi pipi Naruto sedikit memar saat melawan Sasori. Huh, menyebalkan! Awas saja dia!

Yah, Naruto dan Ino memang mengikuti ekskul taekwondo di sekolahnya. Selain mereka ada Sasori, Sakura, dan Hinata yang mengikuti ekskul itu. Banyak yang tidak percaya Ino dan Hinata bisa bergabung di ekskul taekwondo. Ino yang suka berdandan dan Hinata yang pemalu? Sangat tidak sesuai dengan image (?) eksul yang mereka ikuti. Walaupun dari luar Ino tampaknya hanyalah seorang gadis bodoh yang hanya mengetahui make up dan fashion, tapi sebenarnya ia memiliki jiwa dan fisik yang cukup kuat. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, walaupun terlihat lemah, sebenarnya Hinata itu sangat kuat.

"Hmmh.. yah, begitulaah. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali Naruto. Aku sangat ingin mengikuti perlombaan ini. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ino balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kalau aku pasti ikut dong! Aku ingin sekali menghabisi laki-laki sok imut itu!" jawab Naruto berapi-api.

"Hahaha! Ternyata bukan dalam masalah cinta saja kau kalah dari Sasori. Dalam pertarungan pun kau kalah darinya!" kata Ino sambil mencibir Naruto.

"Jahat sekali kau, Ino-chan! Tapi lihat saja nanti! Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya. Bukan hanya dalam pertarungan, tapi juga mengalahkannya untuk merebut hati Sakura-chan! Yosh, tunggu saja Sasori!" kata Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api. Tapi membuat Ino merasakan sesuatu yang lain di hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Sesuatu yang terasa... menyakitkan!

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.**

Ino sedang berjalan-jalan kecil melewati distrik Konoha dan menuju ke rumahnya. Hari ini Deidara tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kakaknya itu beralasan ingin membuat tugas kuliah dirumah temannya. Padahal Ino yakin, Kakaknya itu pasti sedang asyik-asyiknya main game dirumah. Huh, menyebalkan!

Ino menendang-nendang kecil batu kerikil di hadapannya. Dengan tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis saat latihan taekwondo tadi, ia malah harus pulang jalan kaki kerumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Ino berjalan perlahan tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang mulai pegal.

Dan ketika sampai di depan trotoar, Ino melirik kiri-kanan, ingin memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada kendaraan di jalan itu, Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang.

Tapi

.

.

.

.

CKIIITTT!

Entah sejak kapan motor itu datang dan menabrak Ino yang kini terduduk di jalan sambil memegang kakinya yang berdarah.

Sang pelaku yang menabrak Ino itu pun turun dari motornya, dan menghampiri gadis yang di tabraknya tadi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut ketika melihat ssosok yang ditabraknya.

"I-Ino-chan?" panggilnya khawatir

Ino pun mendongak ketika namanya di panggil oleh si penabrak (?)

"Na-naruto?" Ino memandang pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu.

"Ya Ampun Ino-chan, maafkan aku! Aku... aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Tadi aku memang membawa motor dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan aku tidak tau kalau kau ingin menyebrang." Jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah yang jelas sekali menampakkan kekhawatiran

"Engh, Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Kata Ino sambil mencoba berdiri.

Tapi... BRUUKK!

Ia terjatuh lagi karena tidak sanggup menahan perih di lututnya. Kakinya terasa sangat berat ketika digerakkan.

"INO-CHAN!" teriak Naruto melihat Ino terjatuh sambil memegang lututnya. "Aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf! Ayo, aku antar pulang. Sepertinya lukamu lumayan parah."

"Tapi Naruto..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dong! Ayo, cepat!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Ino dan merangkulkan tangan Ino ke pundaknya. Dan dengan perlahan-lahan dia memapah Ino menuju ke motornya.

"Ayo, naik!" kata Naruto sambil menggendong Ino dan mendudukkannya diatas motor. Wajah Ino sudah bagai kepiting rebus di perlakukan begitu oleh Naruto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Berhenti Naruto, kita sudah sampai, ini rumahku..." kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah itu.

"Ah, ternyata rumahmu disini ya?" kata Naruto sambil memandang rumah Ino

"Emm..." Ino hanya bergumam tidak jelas seraya turun dari motor Naruto dengan susah payah

"Terimakasih ya sudah mengantarku."

"Ino baka! Buat apa berterima kasih padaku? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau tidak sengaja. Emm... sudah ya, aku masuk dulu. Jaa nee." Kata Ino sambil berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju rumahnya

"Ahh, tunggu Ino-chan!"

"Ya, ada apa Naruto?" tanya Ino seraya membalikkan badannya

"Ah... itu... apa kau yakin bisa berjalan sampai kekamarmu? Apa perlu aku gendong...ah, maksudku... apa perlu aku mengantarmu sampai kekamar?" Naruto berkata dengan gugup dan membuat Ino tersenyum geli.

'Baka! Apa yang aku katakan? Pasti Ino akan menganggapku mesum!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku bisa minta tolong Dei-nii untuk mengantarku sampai kekamar." Kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor.

"A-ah, baiklah. Aku tunggu sampai Deidara datang."

"Emm..." Ino hanya menggumam tidak jelas ketika mendengar Deidara sudah menjawab telponnya.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Tak lama setelah Ino menyudahi pembicaraannya, muncullah surai pirang dari balik pintu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Deidara.

"Astaga, My Lopeli Imouto-chan! Kau kenapa?" seru Deidara kaget melihat memar yang cukup 'wah' dikaki Ino. Lalu matanya beralih ke Naruto yang memandang Ino dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Hei bocah! Kau apakan adikku, heh?" tanya Deidara sambil memandang garang kearah Naruto dan membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

'Gila! Nee-san.. eh, Nii-sannya Ino ternyata garang juga.'

"Dei-nii sudahlah! Jangan menatap Naruto seperti itu. Dia sudah berbaik hati mengantarku pulang." Lerai Ino melihat aura peperangan yang akan dilontarkan Deidara (?)

Tatapan Deidara pun melembut, dan baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan 'Arigatou Naruto-chan sudah mengantar Imotou-chanku pulang', tiba-tiba Naruto dengan bodohnya malah berkata...

"Maafkan aku, aku lah yang sudah menabrak Ino. Tapi... aku sama sekali tidak sengaja. Sumpah!"

Entah Naruto orang yang bertanggung jawab atau malah bodoh, dia malah mengakui hal itu pada Deidara yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin memutilasinya hidup-hidup.

**Huaaaa!**

**Masih kependekan yaa?**

**Gomen ne, akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sibuk**

**Jadi ga bisa terlalu fokus buat fic =="**

**Gimme review, pleaaseee? *puppy eyes***


End file.
